Baisers sous cerisier
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: Petite fic où Anna et Bates se retrouvèrent forcés de partir faire un pique-nique tout en se dévétissant... Quel horreur ! One-Shot. Lemon. Ceci n'est pas une fiction où les personnages sont chastes selon leur époque.


Hey ! Back in Black! (Or not)

J'ai commençé à écrire cette fiction il y a un bout de temps, quand j'ai découvert Downton Abbey et que je suis tombée amoureuse du couple Bates/Anna

Donc, petit one-shot, pas spécialement cadeau de Noël, juste pour continuer sur le droit chemin du lemon :)

Enjoy!

IV

Ps: une petite review serait appréciée !

* * *

« Baisers sous cerisier »

-Bien Madame la Comtesse.

-Êtes-vous certaine que cela ne vous dérangera pas de venir avec Mr. Bates ?

-Bien sûr que non, Madame, j'en serais ravie.

Cora Grantham sourit et autorisa Anna à quitter le salon. Celle-ci ne put se dépourvoir d'un sourire béta durant tout son trajet jusqu'aux cuisines.

-Monsieur Bates !

Son sourire s'élargit plus encore lorsqu'elle rencontra l'homme sur sa route.

-Bonjour Anna répondit celui-ci.

Le cœur de M. Bates se serra lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme rayonnante de bonheur.

-Madame La Comtesse nous demande de partir avec elle dans son cottage en Ecosse la semaine prochaine. Nous y resterons quelques semaines, le temps pour elle de se remettre de la perte de son petit garçon… la voix d'Anna se brisa à l'évocation de l'embryon qu'avait perdu la Comtesse quelques jours auparavant.

En voyant son désarroi, Bates la prit délicatement dans ses bras, tout en surveillant les alentours. Il plongea son nez dans le cou pâle de la jeune femme et songea à la tristesse qui était apparu dans les yeux de Madame ces derniers temps, nul doute qu'elle resterait cloitrée un long moment dans la spacieuse suite de leur cottage dans la campagne d'Edinburgh. Etant donné qu'une servante et qu'une cuisinière étaient constamment là-bas pour conserver le lieu en un état habitable, Anna et lui auraient probablement beaucoup de temps pour être ensemble tous les deux. Ce qui était une excellente nouvelle.

Un bruit de porte claquant les fit tous deux sursauter et c'est en échangeant un sourire doux qu'ils se séparèrent.

La suite de la semaine passa très rapidement, tous les habitants de la maison vaquaient à leurs occupations et elles étaient nombreuses ! Si bien que John n'eut presque pas le temps de voir Anna avant leur départ qui demandait plus de préparation qu'il avait imaginé. Et ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant dans le wagon de la première classe du train qui allait les conduire jusqu'en Ecosse qu'il s'autorisa à souffler.

Le trajet dura moins longtemps qu'il l'avait imaginé, il n'avait cessé de discuter avec Anna, douce Anna, cette dernière avait tout autant que lui apprécié ces échanges qu'ils avaient eu. Elle trouvait Bates intéressant, gentil et brillant. Et beau… diablement beau… Elle avait 26 ans, elle avait connu quelques hommes avant lui, mais aucun ne lui avaient jamais fait cet effet-là. Lorsqu'elle se perdait trop longtemps dans ses yeux noisette, elle se sentait tirée par le nombril et une douce chaleur lui emplissait le bas-ventre.

Le chauffeur de Grantham's Manor les attendait sur le quai de la gare et les emmena rapidement à bon port. La lady leur demanda de ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre puis les invita à se reposer après cette longue journée de trajet. Cette dernière était de tout de façon exténuée et allait rapidement se coucher de sorte que les deux employés n'auraient pas de travail avant le lendemain, probablement tard qui plus est.

Anna demanda timidement s'il était possible qu'elle et Bates aient l'autorisation de sortir par ce début de soirée tiède.

Cora accepta avec grand plaisir et leur conseilla de ne pas rentrer trop tôt. Et fit promettre à Bates de prendre soin d'Anna.

Celui-ci sourit et accepta la mission avec plaisir tout en passant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se surprit à attendre de voir où cette main pourrait aller.

« Je vais préparer un panier » dit-elle finalement quand la Dame leur eût donné congé.

« Retrouvons-nous dans une heure à l'entrée de service, nous marcherons si cela vous convient ».

Une délicieuse rougeur apparue sur les joues claires de la femme de chambre.

« Parfaitement, à tout à l'heure … »

Anna s'éloigna au plus vite et songea, rêveuse à ce qu'elle allait dire à l'homme durant l'après-midi. Elle avait proposé ce pique-nique dans le seul but d'être plus proche de lui. Bien évidemment qu'elle avait une idée dernière la tête ! Bates lui plaisait plus que de raison, et à en juger par cette main douce qui lui a lentement tracé la courbe des fesses alors que leur employeuse aurait pu les surprendre, lui aussi n'était pas indifférent.

Elle se hâta de terminer son ouvrage afin d'aller se préparer pour leur sortie. C'est un peu essoufflé qu'elle parvint à leur rendez-vous. John faillit la prendre contre le mur tant elle était belle… elle portait une robe légère bleu nuit qui contrastait tendrement avec ses cheveux blonds détachés et bouclés. Son souffle était court et erratique, ses joues franchement rougies et elle pencha sa tête en arrière, offrant ainsi son cou sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne put résister à l'appel de sa chair attrayante et posa un délicat baiser à sa base. Il savait que c'était mal, inapproprié même, et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire cela à cette jeune femme à leur époque. Mais ses sentiments et ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur son sens de bien et ses habitudes de gentleman lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés.

Anna gémit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de Bates contre sa peau. Elle ne recula en revanche pas. Souhaitant ardemment qu'il continue ses caresses. Elle sentit un sourire se former sur les lèvres masculines et il lui susurra à l'oreille : « Bientôt ma chère … Venez maintenant ».

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur un petit sentier qui donnait sur une colline. Ils marchèrent longtemps, très longtemps… Beaucoup trop longtemps ! Anna n'en pouvait plus et soupira lorsque, enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière.

L'endroit était absolument désert et il n'y avait personne qui vivait dans les environs, John l'avait vérifié avant leur départ, c'est le Comte qui le lui avait assuré. Une herbe verte et tendre bruissait délicatement sous la brise de ce mois d'été et un cerisier plein de fruits mûrs trônait au milieu de ce décor doux.

Bates pressa le bas du dos d'Anna pour la diriger vers l'arbre où elle étendit un grand drap écossais sur le sol. L'homme resta debout tandis que la jeune femme s'était assise, il allongea le bras et saisit une poignée de cerises noires avant de s'accroupir pour en donner une à sa compagne. Il s'apprêtait à en déguster une quand son geste fut arrêté par le gémissement de la blonde à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait gourmandement saisit le fruit entre ses lèvres et avait fait éclater la peau délicate de ses dents, appréciant tant le goût sucré du jus qu'elle n'avait pu retenir un soupir de plaisir.

S'en fut bien trop pour Bates qui, délicatement, vint s'agenouiller devant la jeune femme, déposant soyeusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, léchant la goutte de cerise qu'elle avait encore à la commissure. Anna haleta et saisit son cou, s'allongeant sur le dos afin de rendre leur position plus confortable. John approfondit alors le baiser, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche qu'elle lui accorda sans délai, oubliant honte et pudeur. Elle l'aimait profondément et lui plus encore ce n'était que justice. Leur ballet s'accéléra et s'approfondissait. Anna ne remarquait pas que l'ondulation de son corps frottait contre l'entre-jambe déjà douloureuse de Bates. Celui-ci grogna quand sa main frôla par mégarde la braguette de son pantalon en tweed. Il mit fin au baiser et embrassa le cou tendre et frais qui s'offrait à lui, puis la naissance des seins, pris de la même rougeur que celle qui s'installait sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Il ouvrit le lacet qui fermait la robe bleu et la fit doucement glisser le long du corps chaud, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau ainsi découverte. Il ôta sa veste et commença à défaire sa chemise quand la jeune femme se redressa et se saisit des boutons nacrés. Elle imita son amant, embrassant la peau douce, jusqu'au nombril où elle déposa un dernier baiser. Elle était nue et lui ne portait plus que son pantalon maintenant devenu trop étroit. Il reprit possession des lèvres roses et défit la boucle de sa ceinture avant de se débarrasser de ce dernier vêtement gênant.

-Anna…

-MMh ?

-Douce Anna… je suis… je ne… êtes vous sûre de… baffouilla-t-il ne sachant trop comment exprimer cette pensée.

-Non John, répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue, je ne suis sûre de rien, sauf de l'amour que je vous porte… Venez…

Elle l'attira à nouveau contre elle, son torse fort rencontrant sa petite poitrine qui tressauta à ce contact. Bates se plaça près d'elle et la pénétra délicatement, sans jamais la perdre du regard, l'embrassant comme s'il ne la reverrait jamais.

Elle gémit, lui aussi. Leurs mouvements étaient lents et tendres, ils se cherchaient, lorsque John trouva un point particulier qui faisait crier Anna plus que les autres, il accéléra ses mouvements, soutenant le dos de la jeune femme avec ses mains afin qu'elle soit le plus proche possible de lui.

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle tandis qu'il la pénétrait de plus en plus rapidement, cognant à chaque coup contre une partie d'elle qui l'a faisait hurler, elle entendait son souffle devenir lourd et erratique, il commençait à gémir son nom, et elle cria son extase lorsque ses coups de butoirs étaient devenus tellement vigoureux. Son corps entier trembla de bonheur, se serrant, convulsant, soupirant… La vision de la femme sous elle et son sexe se resserrant par moment autour de lui mirent John au supplice et lorsqu'elle hurla son nom dans sa dernière vague de plaisir il jouit puissamment, emplissant son antre, grognant des syllabes incompréhensibles. Leurs souffles se calmèrent peu à peu alors qu'il était toujours en elle. Il ne pouvait se défaire de ses baisers, de ses regards brûlants. Il fallut pourtant, il se sépara alors d'elle avec regret et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Il sentit soudain un poids sur son estomac qui le fit ouvrir les yeux.

La plus belle femme du monde se trouvait là, devant lui, sans aucune crainte dans ses magnifiques yeux. Elle se baissa pour l'embrasser, tenant une cerise entre ses lèv…

-BAAATES ! NON DE DIEU QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ENCORE AU LIT A CETTE HEURE CI ? Hurla la voix toujours très douce de M. Carson.

Bates jura dans sa barbe, il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Anna... Ou qu'il pense sérieusement à consulter un médecin !


End file.
